


The Questionable Orgin of Klaus's Choking Kink

by toasty_kitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: Sitting there in the wooden chair at the motel with just his towel barely hanging onto his waist and a cord pressed against his throat, Klaus wondered, not for the first time, what fucked up shit had happened in his life that he got off from this.





	The Questionable Orgin of Klaus's Choking Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fic that I'm actually posting here. It's not very long but I'm proud of it nonetheless so. Here it is. Enjoy?

Sitting there in the wooden chair at the motel with just his towel barely hanging onto his waist and a cord pressed against his throat, Klaus wondered, not for the first time, what fucked up shit had happened in his life that he got off from this. Looking back, it all started before he was a teenager, before he'd even gotten high for the first time. Obviously, he didn't realize how pivotal that moment would be in his life because he brushed it off as a heat of the moment thing. The moment in question was, of course, during a fight with his brother. Looking back on it now, Klaus couldn't remember what had started the fight, but he did clearly remember Diego somehow getting his hands around his throat, and the subsequent moan that left his body making them both freeze in their actions as they made eye contact and silently vowed to never speak of it again. Of course, Klaus thought about it. How it felt to have something constricting his airway, pressing down just hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. The rush of blood away from his head and into his... head. However, he didn't do anything about it until many years later, when on a mission he found himself pinned up against a wall by his throat, unable to think about anything else. Blessedly, a knife to the back quickly make his attacker drop him, and he was met with a slightly red Diego staring back at him. The rest of the fight passed in a blur, and he was lectured by both Reginald and Luther the whole way back home. Klaus didn't listen to a second of it, instead blocking it out and locking himself in his bedroom the second they passed through the doorway. Without a second thought, leaning against his door, panting, he stripped out of his clothes, groaning at the release of the pressure on his cock. Thinking back to the feeling of weight on his throat, he grasped himself firmly, one hand moving quickly and harshly as his other unconsciously moved to his neck, pressing down just enough to make him slightly dizzy. Within just a few short strokes, he came messily all over himself, letting out a loud, whimpering moan, siblings overhearing be damned. He stumbled over to his bed, falling face first into it before passing out. The next time he didn't have money for drugs, he didn't hesitate to offer himself up as payment instead, relishing in the harsh, uncaring treatment from nameless men, some of which then became not nameless, giving him exactly what he needed, whether it be new pills or a good, rough fucking that left him bruised for weeks afterwards. The disgusted looks from his family at the near constant ring of bruises around his neck were just a small price to pay for the best orgasms he'd ever had, each one better than the last. Even once he had left the Academy, he still got off best with a hand around his neck or a cock down his throat, blocking his airway. If he sometimes kept his own hand around his throat for just a few seconds too long, letting himself black out, no one needed to know. And no one needed to know that those were the times that he came the hardest, when there was a possibility that he wouldn't get back up. Yeah, Klaus wondered what had happened in his life that made him get off on being strangled, but not once did he wonder why it appealed to him so much.


End file.
